


Noir

by Looming



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, These aren't actually drabbles I cheated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Looming/pseuds/Looming
Summary: The worst of it was their leader, Joker - Akira. He was exactly what Mona-chan described, so calm and cool and collected, and he had the nerve to tease when she asked what being a phantom thief meant!





	1. Gardening

**Author's Note:**

> One scene toward the end probably doesn't warrant a mature rating, but after rereading this to fix up a few things I figure it's better to be safe than sorry!

Haru Okumura struggles against the weight of the cart. It is no heavier than usual, but her mind continues to drift back to yesterday's events and stops any progress. To her meeting with them. With... him. She _completely_ ruined her confrontation with the famous Phantom Thieves. Even after Mona-chan spent so much of his time helping and explaining everything, too! The worst of it was their leader, Joker - Akira. He was exactly what Mona-chan described, so calm and cool and collected, and he had the nerve to  _tease_ when she asked what being a phantom thief meant!

 

 _"...And he was cute."_ She thinks, turning her attention again to the cart. It doesn't give an inch.

 

It doesn't matter though, they'll never meet again. They ran away when things got dangerous. She's going to save her father all on her own just like she's going to move this cart from the spot it's been stuck in for the past five minutes!

 

"That," a voice comes from behind and startles her back to reality. It sounds deep and strangely familiar, "looks heavy."

 

She turns to meet the man attached to the voice and nearly falls back onto the grass at the sight of him. "Um!" She might not have remembered the voice, but one look is enough for everything to fall into place. He is nearly a head taller than her, lean and... and cute. His hair is a wild mess of curls, and she thinks the dark hue a pleasant contrast with her own chestnut locks. She thinks she'd like to bury her hands in that hair. But she catches herself before that line of thinking leads somewhere more dangerous, "Would you happen to be interested in gardening?"

 

Akira stares deep into her eyes, and he smiles.


	2. Safety

"If you need anything-anything at all, let me know."

  
  
It's something he tells everyone on their first day through the metaverse. Even Ryuji, when the pair had barely escaped death and managed to hide away in some small corner room in the middle of a castle dungeon, was met with Akira's reassurances that he would take care of everything.

  
  
Yet as he sits in today's safe room, sidled up next to Haru and promising that they will go at her pace and no one else's, something feels different.

 

Something in the way words escape his lips, in the way his eyes seem to sparkle like endless drops of rain falling into bottomless grey pools.

  
  
Haru grasps on to that unnameable something. Onto whatever it is that has begun to bloom between them, and she promises to nurture it with everything she has.


	3. Hesitance

"Um... I-I have to go," is all Haru manages before her legs begin to move. Before they send her sprinting toward the Destinyland entrance, away from that video and the lights and those people and away from  _him_. She was stupid to trust him, to think he might be able to help. No matter how sweetly he treats her, or how wonderful or handsome or-or... He's a criminal, of course all of those promises were lies! Haru runs. She runs and she runs until a voice starts to call after her.

 

Part of her wants to ignore him. To run until she can't move even one step further, but she knows it's useless.

 

She allows her pursuer to catch up, gives herself a moment to take in her surroundings. She stands just outside of the entrance gates. Under any other circumstances, seeing things illuminated in the sleepy glow of the amusement park and surrounded by the dull silence of night, this might be almost romantic. The thought makes her huff. Not quite a laugh, but close enough.

 

When he finally arrives, Akira looks... strange, and Haru is momentarily unsure whether it's simply the lighting. But he steps closer, reaches out a hesitant hand and just as quickly pulls back, as if afraid of the consequences. And suddenly Haru realizes. He is nervous and trembling and just as unsure as her. Just as scared.

 

She wishes this life wasn't hers. That her father hadn't just died, that she wasn't engaged to someone else. That they were allowed one moment to comfort each other in ways she _knows_ they both want. But as the thought floats through her head, she decides none of it matters right now. Arms curl tight around his sides. Her head tucks into his shoulder and she pulls him as close as she possibly can. And she cries.

 

Rough, slender fingers thread through her hair. She feels Akira let out a shuddering breath and thinks he might be crying too.

 

They remain in their embrace for some time, holding each other less like lovers and more like two lost children, terrified and hoping to find any sort of grounding force in their shared warmth. They hold each other until Haru's sobs quiet enough to allow her to speak. She skims her mouth across his neck, breathes deep, and through stifled tears she murmurs, "I have to go."

  

Akira lets her. He presses soft lips to the top of her head, and he lets her go.


	4. Release

Akira has never looked so defeated.

 

Haru knows the others noticed as well. They share a moment of silence outside Leblanc - an unspoken vow to help their leader. Each and every one of them is intimately familiar with Akira's habit of ignoring his own pain for their sake. Each and every one of them knows that interrogation nearly killed him.

 

As they begin to go their separate ways, Haru finds herself trailing behind, and suddenly she is standing back inside of that cafe.

 

Not allowing herself even a single moment of hesitation, she moves to Akira's side, takes him into her arms and envelops every inch of him in her presence. She buries his head in the crook of her neck and peppers him with hundreds of tiny kisses, holds him so gently, as though she believes him to be as fragile as the plants they have raised together.

 

He falls to pieces in her arms.


	5. Smile

For the first time in what feels like an eternity, Haru is happy. Truly happy. Her engagement is over thanks to Takakura-san, and she can-she can finally... _Oh._

 

"Goodness, why would he say that...?" Haru knows, deep down, Akira feels the same way. They've spent too much time together, know each other too well for anything else to be true. Too many intimate moments between them, conversations and looks and touches and-and she had  _kissed_  him all those weeks ago!

 

If she's being honest, they've been hopelessly in love since that first encounter. He saw her, floundering and barely holding it together as she confronted everyone, and he wasn't angry. He wasn't even worried, he was head over heels for her. 

 

"Why do you think...?"

 

Akira brushes a strand of hair from her face, the pads of his fingers seem to trail lightning across her skin and it pulls a sharp gasp from her lips. When his hand comes to cradle Haru's cheek, he finally speaks, his voice soft and caring and the way he holds her everything she ever hoped for.

 

"I love you too, Haru."

 

She is happy. Truly happy.


	6. Comfort

The first time Ryuji dies, Akira is distraught.

 

Even after Morgana explains - in far too much detail - that all it takes is a simple spell to reverse the process, he doesn't recover for days. Ryuji is no better off. Akira takes him out for beef bowls when they leave the palace. They eat in relative silence, their shared presence provides more comfort than words ever could.

 

After Ryuji comes Morgana, Ann, and Yusuke, Makoto, Futaba. He loses each of his friends one after the other, tries his best to comfort every one of them through the process. Hiding his distress is the only part that becomes any easier.

 

But then he watches Haru die.

 

Haru comes away nothing but fascinated with the process of returning to life, and her reaction relaxes the group so thoroughly that they completely forget to look to Akira-to their leader who seems ready to crumble to dust at any moment.

 

She all but demands to share a quiet date together at Leblanc as they return to reality and spends the night talking enough for the both of them, about anything and everything necessary to take his mind off of their day. Plans for their future, the taste of the coffee, progress on her plants. She even manages to sprinkle in bits of teasing, little touches and jokes and praise in order to draw out a blush. The whole evening is as calm and relaxed as possible, and it's exactly what Haru hoped for.

 

The sun has long set when they finish their drinks. Akira moves to clean up in the kitchen before offering to walk Haru to the station, anything to spend a bit more time together. But he is turned away, so he doesn't notice as Haru walks up from behind. Doesn't see as she presses her forehead to his back and brings soft hands to rest on his shoulders. They stand together in silence for a long, soothing moment before she wills him to turn.

  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Akira."

  
  
Something soft brushes against his cheek as she speaks. Her lips, he realizes.

  
  
"You won't lose me, I won't let you."

  
  
The words dance across his skin. Gentle, tickling bursts of air promising that now, the two of them aren't alone.

  
  
That they will never be alone again.


	7. Wishes

 

"I’ve always longed to go on a ferris wheel like this.” 

 

When she tells him, Haru is tucked against his arm, staring out at the skyline as the sun slowly falls behind buildings and paints the sky so many beautiful colors.

 

She looks to him for a response, he smiles his perfect smile and pulls her closer, presses lips to the top of her head.

 

When he pulls away, Akira’s eyes are full of love and affection. He brushes her chin with gentle fingers.

 

They share a kiss, and for a moment, nothing else matters. Not the metaverse, not their friends or their family or lives.

 

For a moment, all that matters is that this is the most wonderful birthday Haru has ever had.


	8. Trust

"You won't be alone anymore."

  
  
Haru plays the line over and over in her head. The taxi driver is thankfully quiet enough to allow her this time to think. To let the steady pulse of passing street lights wash over her as she struggles to piece together this puzzle.

  
  
He's lying.

 

Not about being together, Akira meant those words with this whole being. Their night together was absolutely wonderful and Akira looked happier simply being by her side than ever before. They've been through hell and back and there is not a single thing left on earth with the strength to break them apart... Haru knows that. More than anything, she knows it, but he is _lying._

 

As she arrives home, Haru can not help the sigh that escapes.

 

Akira is going to explain himself tomorrow, she'll make sure of it.


	9. Gone

Akira is... gone. Makoto discusses the situation after the group arrives. She explains that he turned himself in, claimed responsibility for their time as Phantom Thieves to save the team, (and Haru reads between those carefully spoken words to understand that he did this to save  _her_  more than any other) but all that matters to her mind is that he is  _gone_.

 

He stole her heart and he lied and disappeared. He...

 

_No._

 

He's not gone, he doesn't get to leave that easily. He doesn't get to become so important - to save her from her past life and introduce her to a whole new world, their fingers intertwined every step of the way - and then leave without a word.

 

No, Haru is going to do everything in her power to save him and then she is going to _shred him to pieces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this next little arc was my favorite part of the story to write. Fuck him up, Haru.
> 
> (for real though why did no one get angry with Akira for this)


	10. Hurt

The day Akira is released, Haru is polite.

 

Akira is welcomed home by her smile and pulled into a dramatic, teary kiss as their friends play the audience. She does not bring up his lie, does not bring up their last night together. Haru is polite.

 

On Valentine's Day, Haru is _very_ polite.

 

Polite as she steps inside, polite as she waits patiently for Sojiro to give them time alone. _Polite_. And then she isn't. She summons the spirit of Noir-Milady, Astarte, everything strong and scary inside of her, and unleashes it all on Akira. She admonishes him for disappearing. For letting her fall in love, for accepting all of her and then rejecting it without a word.

 

But her yells begin to fade into sobs, relief at his safety overcomes everything else, and both are met with knowing silence. Akira listens calmly as she fumes, as she crumbles, whimpering as she clings to him, "Don't leave, Akira..."

 

He apologizes, promises that from now on he will always come back to her. That he will always come home.

 

"Please..."

 

Those soft little reassurances continue, each whispered against her lips, even as he carries her up to their little attic room.


	11. Love

Each step is punctuated with an apology. A promise to never abandon Haru again.

 

A chorus of  "I'm so sorry," and "I'm right here" follow them all the way to the attic. Akira's grip never grows any weaker, any less loving. He covers her in tiny kisses and caresses and pours so much adoration into every single action until she knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he isn't going anywhere.

 

"Haru, I..." He lowers her down, places her on the bed. Gently. Always gently.

 

In a panic she takes his hands into her own, trembling and scared. As if he might disappear again at any moment. She all but cries as she draws him closer, "Please don't go."

 

But he shifts closer, presses his nose to hers and continues. Whispers his promise against her lips.

 

"I missed you. So much."

 

She buries herself in the feeling of him then, and Akira allows himself to be moved. Completely gives over control to Haru. She pulls him down, pulls him into a kiss full of every emotion she can't bring herself to speak and ah, his lips are so soft and sweet. Limbs tangle together in their embrace, Haru's hands swim through his dark strands of hair, combing down his neck and pulling him ever closer. Her legs move to wrap around his as he trails touches gently along her sides, every part of him so close and yet still just out of reach.

 

"Love me... please, Akira." it comes as a sharp breath as she pulls away, gasping for air and desperately searching his eyes for a response.

  
  
Calloused fingers come to cradle her face, and Akira feels himself drowning. Her lips, her curves and hands and so much desperate need between the two of them to make up for every bit of lingering pain pulls him under and blanks his mind.

 

Soft lips caress Haru's ear.

  
  
His voice feels like lightning.

  
  
"Always."


	12. Heart

Haru is the first to wake. Gentle dawn light peeks inside, covers everything in sight. Stray dust motes dance through the air. Today, their messy, cramped attic feels more like home than ever.

 

She finds herself sprawled across Akira's chest, the feeling of skin on skin keeps her mind in a haze, threatens to lull her back to sleep. Hands wriggle their way into his hair, and she plays, twirling stray curls around her fingers as her head comes to rest against his shoulder. Her thoughts slowly drift back to their night together, memories of touches more tender, reverent, than ever before.

 

As if on command, Akira begins to stir. Strong arms pull Haru closer, seeking her comfort even in sleep. When his eyes crack open, she fills his vision, sleepy grin and all staring back at him.

 

"G'morning," she breathes after a time, trailing fingers from that mass of frizz to brush across his lips. "My Akira."

 

Haru feels his breath catch against her chest, and that is all she needs know that her heart is safe.

 

That he will always come home.


	13. Everyone

"You really, really gotta go...?"

 

"C'mon man, nobody's forcin' you to leave, y'know."

 

Akira remains silent as they tease, he puts on a small grin and lets them have their fun. The group knows better than ever that he's really leaving.

 

Haru's nails gently graze the back of his neck as he takes his seat. A small gesture, the first of many silent refusals to say farewell. He lightly squeezes her hand as it comes to rest in the crook of his neck, rubs small circles across the back of her palm. _I'll miss you too.  
_

 

They take the scenic route, try to delay their goodbyes and bother him with as much teasing and meaningless conversation as they can squeeze in-Akira loves every second of it. Whenever the group distracts themselves long enough, Haru sneaks in another touch, another loving glance or excuse to lean forward and simply be closer to him. This trip isn't for them. They've had their time, made their promises to visit as often as possible, and their friends have earned this.

 

But that doesn't mean she won't be a _little_ selfish. They have a long trip ahead, after all.


	14. Fluffy

Their parting is easy.

 

When they arrive at Akira's home, the group is met with pure, unfiltered glee. His mother’s desire to meet Akira’s new friends, new family, drowns out everything else.

 

Akira has her hair.

 

She is short and stout and very, _very_ loud in her pride about her son. About everything, really. Loud about how he ended up with a fantastic group of friends. Loud about how she always trusted him, how she is _so_ glad that his one in a million second chance in Tokyo turned out so well, and how that no good father of his is never coming back if she has anything to say about it! His friends almost immediately realize where he learned to be so fiercely protective.

 

She insists they stay for dinner. They do.

 

The group takes turns retelling the story of their year together, glossing over their time in the metaverse and choosing instead to focus on the positive. The parts about how Akira saved them, how he helped every one of them grow as people.

 

Haru feels, momentarily, that explaining their relationship might be embarrassing, that Akira's mother might disapprove. But her response is a single booming cackle and an ecstatic "You're fluffier than he is, you two are adorable together!" and whatever doubt might have remained is thoroughly washed away.

 

His mother insists they stay at least another day. They do. 

 

She, very unsubtly, gives Haru and Akira time to sneak away while she grills the rest of the group for embarrassing secrets about their relationship. _A mother should be able to tease her son about his girlfriend,_ she reasons. They gladly oblige.

 

When the time comes to leave, the group piles into the van as their leader and his empress share a teary goodbye. Ryuji and Futaba heckle from their seats. Partly to embarrass, partly because if Haru stays any longer she'll never leave his arms again.

 

But their parting is still easy.

 

Because he stole her heart, and she, his. He will always come home.


	15. Coffee

Haru stares at the pile of dirty dishes and sighs. She  _really_ needs to clean.

 

Early this morning, she called Akira to talk through every little task for the day. It's hardly necessary, Boss taught her well enough to run Leblanc with her eyes closed. But they like the contact. A little tradition as they count down the days to his return. The return that keeps Haru's mind too occupied for work. How could anyone possibly focus!

 

Despite herself, however, she ends up back in the kitchen. Scrubbing away. One month. She can last one month.

 

"That," calls a voice. It accompanies the chime of the doorbell and yet again pulls Haru away from her cleaning, "is a lot of plates."

 

It's an oddly familiar voice.

 

Only after she glides over to the customer, now seated at the bar, does she escape her thoughts. His dark curls partially cover his eyes - though his glasses certainly take care of that well enough. He rests his chin on one palm as he stares back at Haru with a _very_ self satisfied grin. He-He's...

 

Haru's hands snap upward to cover her gasp. Her pen and paper clatter to the floor.

 

_"Oh!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to close this thing out! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
